


8u88le8itch

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ladystuck Treat for everyone who requested Vriska/Feferi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	8u88le8itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonerofvoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/gifts), [FaustianAspirant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianAspirant/gifts), [negligibleCatharsis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/negligibleCatharsis/gifts), [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/gifts), [Sour_Idealist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/gifts), [SuperSlaps (FreudianSlaps)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreudianSlaps/gifts), [urbanAnchorite (t_ZM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_ZM/gifts).



[   
](http://postimage.org/image/atgp0deb3/)

Click for fullview, enjoy! <3


End file.
